


Youthful Promise

by CassiaKiaya



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiaKiaya/pseuds/CassiaKiaya
Summary: Zelda has the unique opportunity to watch King Rhoam's Royal soldiers in training and happens to meet a very young promising soldier named Link.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Youthful Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda throwing certain details aside or changing things a bit but I hope you all enjoy!

"Zelda, would you like to see what your father is up to at the training grounds?" her mother asked her young daughter.

The little girl, around 5 years old, nodded her head in much excitement and took no time to run in the direction of where she could hear soldiers fighting.

The guards at every post smiled or laughed as she ran by them; her dress trailing in the breeze she was creating in her wake.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she approached the man, whose stature alone proved his royal title.

King Rhoam was a rather large Hylian and he could intimidate most everyone in Hyrule...except for King Dorephan of the Zoras.

"My dear Zelda...did your Mother send you here to watch?" he asked.

Zelda nodded her head quickly and smiled. She noticed all of the soldiers had stopped what they were doing and were bowing with her arrival.

"As you were, gentlemen," King Rhoam announced and waved his hand out to signal them all to continue. 

Most of the soldiers reminded Zelda of the guards that were stationed around the castle and it's grounds...except one soldier.

"Daddy, who is that boy over there?" she asked as the boy was fighting a man older than he was.

"Oh, that's Link. His father guards the armory. His talent shows much promise," King Rhoam replied with a gleam of pride in his eye.

King Rhoam believed in the historia of the land that he ruled. He knew of heroes of a young age who faught for Hyrule's existance. In Rhoam's eyes, he saw such a fate existed in this boy but he never said it outloud. He let Hylia and her faith decide.

Zelda stared at the boy, who looked around her age. 

His mastery of a sword stopped even the best soldiers from what they were challenging and watch him just as Zelda was doing.

The other young soldier was about 14 years older and was winded as he tried keeping up with the young prodigy.

At one point, the young boy smiled towards Zelda, but she pretended that it wasn't directed at her. He had to be smiling at someone else. 

After the boy supplied a finishing move that made most soldiers gawk in awe, he bowed towards the King and the young Princess. His pride evident through his smile and eyes that matched the sky. 

"Well done, Sir Link. You continue to impress me and now even to my young daughter, Zelda," King Rhoam bellowed out along with generous applause.

Link bowed again but shakily as his confidence was waning from the realization of Zelda's presence.

Link's father quietly approached from nearby towards the royal father and daughter.

"At this pace, he will make the Royal Guard when he's ten," King Rhoam commented half sarcastically.

Link's father looked out to his son and then back towards Zelda. He knelt down and extended his left hand to her.

"I am very honored to meet you, Princess Zelda," his father said.

Zelda, knowing full well of her official duties, and slowly held out her hand for him to kiss. She glanced towards where Link was sparing but noticed he was no longer there. 

"Ahem...and this...stand here, please Link...is my son, Link," announced his father as he tried to position his son from behind his shadow.

Zelda held out her hand again but felt a funny feeling she had never felt before. Her cheeks blushed as Link clumsily grabbed her hand with his left hand and quickly pecked it with his lips.

Link's eyes found the ground as he felt the grip of his father's hands on his shoulders. She was so perfect in his mind but knew it was not his place ever to say it. He half heard what his father was boasting.

"After his mother died, it has been my duty to make sure Link is able to defend himself and protect his home and sister while I am away," his father declared, shaking Link's shoulders slightly.

Link barely looked up but noticed Zelda's wide, yet caring eyes on him. It made him feel warm and shaky inside.

"He's been able to do that and much more. He continues to show much promise, isn't that right, Zelda?" King Rhoam boasted.

Zelda watched Link's nervous glances and could only nod in agreement. Something was stopping her from speaking fully and royally and she could not explain what it was.

"We must take leave back to the castle now, but keep up his training. It may come in handy in the future," King Rhoam declared. 

Link and his father bowed as was usually required when the King takes his leave. Link watched as Zelda gave him one last look and turned around to follow in her father's footsteps.

"Daddy, why would he be handy in the future?" Zelda asked.

"The future will determine the need but I cannot say more than that," was all King Rhoam replied.

Zelda turned around once more to see Link starting up a new fight with another young soldier.

Link turned for a brief second to notice the Princess glancing his way again as she was walking away.

"Distraction will be the death of you," his father yelled out as the other soldier brought his sword down towards Link's chest plate.

Link brought his attention to the battle at hand and began his onslaught of talent and speed to best this new opponent. A sly smile reached his lips when he finished this one faster than the last one.

"Good, good! Again!" his father announced.

Zelda found herself back at the castle without remembering how she walked back there as her mind was elsewhere. It was preoccupied with the thought of how a boy so young could be ready to battle and possibly kill for Hyrule. But then she thought of what her mother promised her again as she entered her parent's royal bedroom quarters...

"Your training will begin soon enough to discover the Goddesses power that resides in you," her mother said.

Zelda watched as her mother said this through a fit of coughs and noticed that her body was thinner than usual.

"The power you possess will save us, Zelda. The Goddess has chosen you. You are special," her mother said, warmly.

"Zelda, your mother needs her rest," King Rhoam said as he walked into their bedroom.

The Queen squeezed Zelda's hand before Zelda stood up to leave the room. Zelda looked up at her father, who looked out the window. She took a glance back at her mother, who was pale, but her mother insisted that she was just tired.

"Good night, Mommy," Zelda said before reaching the doorway.

"Good night, my sweet little bird," her mother said before coughing again.

Zelda retreated to her room to write in her journal as her mother suggested she did. She heard a few people rushing down the hallway, but thought nothing of it as she started to write her entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_I met a boy named Link, whose father works in the Royal Guard. I am amazed by how great he is with a sword. He has bested those much older than him. I wish I could be as brave as he is. Mother said I have special powers but I have yet to see or feel them. I want to be able to defend Hyrule too._

_Maybe someday I can prove to everyone that I can save Hyrule at it's darkest hour._

The noises out in the hallway seemed to grow louder and louder. Zelda was about to stop writing and see what all of the fuss was about until her door opened slowly.

King Rhoam walked in and had to deliver the toughest sentence of his life.

"Zelda, your mother has passed away."


End file.
